Somewhere Between Unsure and 100
by flyinghourglass
Summary: He did her wrong two years ago. The same time that her dad went crazy. The same time her mom killed herself. The same time she got put into a foster home. The same time, her life officially began to fall out of place. She's a girl who doesn't believe in love, in commitment. Or... anything at all. Because they all have everything planned out, while she's somewhere between unsure and


So… YAY! New story! I'm so on top of it! Haha not really. Anways, this is going to be a confusing story. It'll be JerryxKim and then JackxKim. I'm so sad about Olivia Holt leaving Kickin' it, but it's okay! I'm excited about I Didn't Do It, as well. Anways, this will include some music for all you classical lovers Soooooo. Let's get on with it! Please like, and review, and maybe PM me! Your response means EVERYTHING to me. Nobody supports my writing but me, and yes I have been published but only like in poetry contests where anyone who enters gets in. Sooo, maybe someday I'll get picked off of Fanfiction, or something. I don't really know. I'll stop ranting now.

…...

Kim stepped out into the sunshine. She breathed in the fresh air, and sighed. "It's good to be back," she whispered and smiled darkly.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG. "Stupid bell."

"Dude. It rings every day."

"So? That doesn't make it stupid."

It was any other day. Milton was glued onto his textbook, Eddie was trying to flirt, but failing miserably. Jack and Jerry were bickering like an old couple. Phones were out, people were laughing, and smiling, and just goofing off like regular teenagers. It was a Thursday, and the weekend was almost here.

The teacher walked into the room, with a girl trailing behind her. She had long blonde hair loosely tied into a side braid. She was wearing a white infinity crop top, with cut off jean shorts. Black studded combat boots were on her feet. She had minimal eye makeup on, and red lipstick.

"Whoahhh. She's hot. Like I think yes!" Jerry licked his lips and stared at her. Jack smiled, and crossed his arms. He nudged Jerry and leaned over.

"I get dibs." Jack whispered.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

The teacher raised his eyebrows, and gestured. "Is there a problem, boys?"

"Yes, there is. We're deciding who gets the new girl." Jerry said boldly. The rest of the class burst into laughter. The new girl smirked and stepped to the center of the whiteboard. She picked up a black dry erase marker, and popped open the cap with her mouth. She wrote three words. K-I-M.

"'Sup. I'm Kim. Just Kim. And for the record, I don't belong to anyone." She smiled then stared coldly directly at Jerry. The teacher directed her to an open seat in the back corner of the classroom. She lugged her backpack and her stuff over and dropped her AP US History textbook onto the scratched wooden desk. She stretched her legs onto the desk in front of her. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

Jack couldn't help to take a peek at the eye candy that was placed next to him. He turned his head and stared at her. _Her eyes are so beautiful. Her hair looks so silky. _He thought. Jack quickly whipped his head back to the teacher. After a few minutes he looked back at her. She had her hands under her desk, texting on an iPhone.

"Having fun there? You do know that pedophiles are prosecuted, right?" Kim said. Jack laughed quietly and turned towards her.

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're ready for this class? You don't seem to have a wide understanding of words. Pedophile? We're the same age."

"You're looking at a girl who's taking 6 AP's. So before you fricking (except she didn't say fricking) criticize people, you should look into a few things. I'm 15. You're 17. It's not really stretching the truth, now is it?"

"Oh, little girl's got an attitude, better wash that mouth of yours. We got a smart little girl here, don't we? What classes?"

Kim smirked, checked her phone one last time and then slid it into her back pocket. "See what I mean? Can you say creeper? Look, if you really want to help me, you should give me that guy's digits." She pointed at Jerry.

"You're into Jerry? If you are, you should probably tell him, he's not very good at picking up hints. He's not the smartest."

"No, I just think that he'd be fun one. What is he doing here then? This is an honors class."

"What's that supposed to mean? Well, that's Jerry for you. Skipping his classes, and sneaking into mine."

"Well, he hasn't changed," she whispered. The bell just ranged, and the class bolted out of the door. Jack and Kim lingered in the classroom. Jerry started to make his way into the hallway, but then remembered to remind Jack about practice.

"Hey Jack!" Jerry called out. Jack turned his head and nodded, and held out a finger.

"One second," Jack said. He circled Kim and then leaned in close. "You know I wasn't going to tell you, but you're really hot." He whispered into her ear. She grabbed his shoulder and went up on her tippy toes. Jack crouched down.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you, but you're really…" she trailed off. Kim slung her backpack over her shoulder, and started walking out of the classroom. She stopped midway in her tracks. "If you wanna know, you'll just have to wait." Her glossy, glistening red lips curled into a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes, and caught up with Jerry. "Yo dude, you look close with the new girl. I've got dibs." Jerry pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, you also have a girlfriend. Remember? Donna Tobin?" Jack asked.

" Whatever. I can still keep my options open, right? It'd be a shame for her not to know me. Just watch." Jerry strolled fashionably to Kim, who was getting books out of her locker. He did a spin and then jumped out of it, and raised his hand as in a ta-da. Kim ignored him and continued to fill her locker with supplies.

Jerry licked his lips and then raised his hand to slap her butt. But right before his hand made contact with her behind; Kim whirled around, grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the tile floor. She stuck her studded combat boot onto his chest. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh my gosh! Jerry! Get your stupid foot off my boyfriend!" A girl shrieked. A girl with burnt, straightened heavily highlighted hair, a tight tube top, an equally tight pencil skirt, and 3 inch tall stilettos ran up to Jerry. "Oh my gosh! Who do you think you are? Do you think you can just go around like attacking people?"

Kim smiled and walked up to her. Despite their 7 inch height difference, Kim still seemed superior. " Hey Donna. Nice to meet you."

"How do you know my name?" Donna asked.

"When you know the right people, you'll know what you need to know."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means that, you should watch what you do."

"Excuse me? I'm the queen bee here._** I **_run things here." Donna sneered.

"Sorry. But newsflash! If you were smart, which I highly doubt, you would keep your distance, and not piss me off."

…...

Thanks for watching! You guys rock! (And rule!) I was so inspired so I just wrote all of this in one sitting. I've written the second chapter of my Dance Academy story. You guys should totally watch it! It's SO good. You can watch it on Youtube. So… bye. For now.

Love you guys!

Annete Leanna Brixton


End file.
